Phoenix - Marauders era, Sirius Black love story
by TwinAnthos
Summary: Linnea Antonette " Winston is half-blood witch starting her first year at hogwarts. Many would think it normal, wouldn't you? Everything would be perfect at hogwarts; quidditch, friends, more quidditch , choclate cake, but, yep there is a but. Phoenix lives in voldemorts prime,and not enough with that ; there are some boys that intend to make her 7 years at hogwarts... interesting


_****Third person P.O.V** **_

The elder couple and their two daughters perambulated through the busy train station on the first of September, striding deliberately to the barrier between platform 9 and 10. They were a peculiar group in their own way.. Both parents had the same silky, thick hair that was a rare shade of platinum blonde and they both held the same aura- regal, superior and an unyielding, merciless determination. But the old man, presumably the father held a most extraordinary glint in his icy blue eyes; pride many would mistake it as, considering his achievements, it would be normal. Expected actually. But no, it was a bit of the hidden desire too seek out danger, too enjoy life in it's many ways. Craziness maybe but the Winston craziness was no ordinary craziness and recklessness. It was one of a kind, and you could see the very same glint in the younger child's silver eyes.

The mother held wisdom, clearly visible in her forest green eyes which framed her oval, slim face perfectly. Both her daughters had inherited her weak chin, and there were differences between the lady and other ordinary people. Heads turned as she marched past, chatter stopped abruptly and were replaced by quiet whispers about the woman.

It was obvious that the elder daughter had taken her mother's attractiveness, despite her slightly below-average height and almost chubby frame. Her dark brown hair with a red-violet undertone that naturally curled itself just added to the good looks. However, she had inherited more than only the good looks. She, too, held a cunning look in her eyes that was very much like her mother's. So it wasn't really a surprise that she wore the neat uniform with the famous blue and bronze colours of the house of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She, Madeleine Winston, tried to catch the sunlight gleaming off her new badge as she strode past the gaping crowd of muggles and wizards alike. The badge itself was an elaborate silver P. This was rather unordinary. How could she have a Prefect badge? She was only fourteen and in her fourth year. All known Prefects were given such responsibility in their fifth year. Well, our dear Maddie was rather strict and grounded, unlike her younger sister, who was rather childish and obstinate.

Linnea, the youngest child of The Winston family, was starting her first year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which excited her greatly. Even though all she wanted to do was walk with a bounce in her step and smile all the way to platform 9 ¾, she did her best to remain as apathetic and suave as the rest of her family, succeeding in this endeavor. But when she saw the red brick wall that separated her and the school she had heard so much about all her life, it proved to be much too difficult for her to retain her composure, and she reverted back to being an excited 11 year old girl.

Linnea took off in a wild sprint, leaving the rest of her family in the dust. Her wild, long caramel-coloured hair was flying behind her as an orange tabby cat hissed at her in fright while being cautiously balanced on her trolley. For every step she took, her joyous laughter and screaming echoed louder in the train station. She ran into- no, through the brick barrier in between Platforms Nine and Ten, disappearing into thin air. She was soon followed by the rest of her family, who had also broken the gracious picture of their family. So one can imagine what attention this family was drawing to themselves. But they left the muggles' mind just as quickly as they entered it, old magic erasing them from the minds of the onlookers. But they were not far away, just behind a brick wall, which looked ordinary by any pedestrian. But things aren't always like they seem. Linnea would realize this all too soon.

**AN: This story will be back in September. Here is what to expect;****  
****-Canon characters and plot and my own twists**

**- Less mary sue**

**- more developed grammar and word choice**

**-3 point of view through the entire story the rest of the time **

**- Commonly used words are banned, I will make a list of them eventually**

**- Better descriptions of characters, and personality**

**A last note is , that I'd like to thank Little Mad girl on quotev, for showing me , by rewriting this chapter( It was later rewritten again by me, and betad by ThatGirlOnMars), that there are many ways to write a chapter. I wanna thank my beta ,**ThatGirlOnMars **on Fanfiction net**,**a lot** **for betaing my story!** **I can see huge differences; All the edits , every change of word, every little detail you worked up to perfection, and for the patience with me. **


End file.
